Les dragons hurlent à la lune
by Shown
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen a tout réussi. Et aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute le jour le plus important de sa vie.


_._

**« LES DRAGONS HURLENT A LA LUNE »**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

_._

**E**lle faisait face au miroir, la tête haute. Elle avait un « port de reine » comme venait de la complimenter l'une de ses dames de compagnie à l'accent si étranger… Shae. Lady Lannister, depuis peu. Mais elle avait, cependant, horreur de cette appellation. Daenerys avait hoché la tête, dans un geste de remerciement, alors qu'une dizaine de femmes triées sur le volet se déplaçaient, s'agitaient, s'affairaient, piaillaient et paniquaient autour d'elle. Des « Khaleesi » et « Votre grâce » pleuvaient, divergeant selon la personne qui s'adressait à elle.

**— **Vous êtes resplendissante, votre grâce.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'était tournée vers Sansa et avait sourit, faisant voleter au passage son imposante chevelure argentée, typique de la maison Targaryen. Oh, les Stark… Des alliés redoutables qui, à maintes reprises, lui avaient laissés en récompense d'énormes soucis.

* * *

_— Aidez-moi à récupérer mon trône, prêtez-moi allégeance. Vous pourrez continuer à vous faire appeler « Roi du Nord » si cela vous chante et le gérer selon vos souhaits. Vous aurez plein droit sur le nord, comme votre père avant vous l'avait sur Winterfell. Aidez-moi, Lord Stark._

_— Quel genre d'allégeance ? demanda Robb Stark, intéressé mais prudent. _

_— Le même qui liait votre père et l'usurpateur, lâcha Daenerys d'une voix blanche._

_Le roi du Nord inspira un long moment avant d'observer sa suzeraine, dans un silence paisible. Elle était jeune mais les mots qu'elle prononçait laissaient voir la femme expérimentée derrière ces traits de poupée. Son regard était doux mais intransigeant. Derrière cette mine parfaite, se cachait bien des mystères et – il le savait - une force encore inconnue. Alors, il prit son épée et posa le genou à terre. La tête baissée, il récita, sûr de lui, alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de la mère des dragons._

_— Moi, Robb Stark, de la maison Stark, Roi du Nord et fils d'Eddard Stark, vous prête allégeance et vous reconnais comme ma suzeraine. Je suis votre et assurerais vos arrières. Ma vie et celle de mon peuple sont votre. Nous la perdrons pour vous, si les dieux le souhaitent. Je le jure par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux._

_Daenerys dut faire preuve d'un contrôle hors-pair pour ne pas céder à son envie de sourire de toutes ses dents. Néanmoins elle réussi à reprendre faisant, de ce fait, relever le visage de son obligé._

_— Vous m'en voyez honorée, Lord Stark, commença-t-elle avant de reprendre, munie d'une confiance nouvelle. Quant à moi, Daenerys du typhon, de la maison Targaryen, l'imbrulée, mère des dragons et votre reine… Fait serment que vous trouveriez toujours une place à ma table et à mon conseil, que votre famille sera traitée comme la mienne et que la mémoire de votre père sera – et par mes soins – nettoyée de toute insulte._

_Ils échangèrent un regard entendus, où Robb tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son regard embué et ainsi, l'alliance était scellée._

* * *

— Tenez. Chez moi, ça porte chance.

Elle tendit la main vers deux petites figurines en pierre noire polie – de l'obsidienne, si elle ne se trompait pas - qui représentaient une tête de dragon accolée à celle d'un loup, et un cheval se cambrant. Les Targaryen, les Stark et son Khalasar… Drogo. Ses prunelles aux couleurs si étonnantes se voilèrent de larmes, l'espace d'un instant. Daenerys se mit à cligner des paupières furieusement pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes ne devaient pas gâcher cette journée. Même si elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de larmes de bonheur ou de tristesse. Pleurait-elle pour l'avancée qu'elle avait vécut jusqu'à son arrivée sur le trône, depuis sa rencontre avec Drogo ou pour la perte de ce dernier ? Peut-être les deux. Mais c'était du passé. Une autre vie s'offrait à elle.

Durant sa rapide introspection, elle n'avait cessée de fixer celle qui lui avait offert ce présent. Elle faisait tâche parmi ses dames de compagnie pourtant si diversifiées. Des Dothrakis, des femmes de Port Real, du Nord, des Stark, une Lannister et … Une sauvageonne.

— … Votre grâce, se reprit cette dernière, croyant avoir commit un impair.

— Merci Osha. Tes présents me touchent plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer, lâcha simplement la mère des dragons, en prenant la main de la sauvageonne dans la sienne.

Osha la serra avec ferveur. Elle, la sauvageonne, s'était trouvé une suzeraine et une amie en Daenerys. Qui, elle se fichait bien de son origine. Cette présence rappela à la reine que les Stark n'avait pas été ses seuls alliés.

* * *

_— J'aimerai juste savoir si ce que le bâtard m'a dit est vrai, gronda le roi des sauvageons._

_Il ne s'agissait plus d'agir en femme agréable et compréhensive. Non, là, il fallait montrer l'étendue de sa force. Volontairement, Daenerys laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la tête de son dragon rouge. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, après avoir ouvert ostensiblement la gueule et frotta sa tête pleine d'écaille contre la petite main de celle qu'on nommait comme sa mère. Il semblait aussi aimant envers elle qu'un gros chien. Mais il était évident qu'en un mot, il attaquerait. Celui qui s'était prénommé le roi du Nord libre, déglutit un peu plus bruyamment que prévu et Ghost, derrière lui, patientait aux côtés de son maître._

_— Oui, je peux vous débarrasser de vos marcheurs blancs. Tout du moins – elle caressa à nouveau le sommet du crâne de ses dragons – ils le peuvent._

_— Mais mes sauvageons devront se battre pour vous._

_La Targaryen hocha la tête._

_— Tout à un prix. Il en va de même pour votre paix._

_Comme le sauvageon ne poursuivait pas, Daenerys osa un regard sur Jon Snow et son loup, puis sur ses dragons avant de reprendre la parole. Elle était en sécurité. Même sans Ser Jorah._

_— Ecoutez, vous ne serez pas venu jusqu'ici avec vos hommes et vos femmes si votre situation n'avait pas empirée. Je sais qu'il vous est désormais presque impossible de vivre là-bas. Y retourner sans être débarrassé des marcheurs blancs serait du suicide. Je sais aussi que vous vivez en marge des autres pour ne pas subir le poids de la souveraineté des monarques. Prochainement, la mienne… Alors je vais vous proposer quelque chose. Que chaque homme capable de manier une hache ou une épée se battent à nos côtés. Et, dès mon accession au trône, tout ce qui se trouve par-dessus le mur sera à vous. Vous serez reconnu par tous comme le roi du peuple libre du nord. Et une fois que vous m'aurez juré fidélité et de garder la paix entre nous, j'enverrai mes dragons anéantir vos marcheurs blancs. Ainsi nous pourrons reprendre une vie paisible chacun de notre côté._

_Devant le discours que venait de réciter avec aplomb la jeune reine, le sauvageon qui se voulait roi resta longtemps sans voix. Cependant, la Khaleesi ne perdit pas patience. Elle avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'il fallait parfois céder aux excentricités de certains pour arriver à ses fins._

_— Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur nous, se contenta finalement de répondre l'homme._

_Daenerys rit légèrement._

_— J'ai appris rapidement que le pouvoir autre que le pouvoir était aussi le savoir, votre grâce, le flatta-t-elle volontairement._

_Ledit roi eut un sourire fier à cette appellation mais ne donna pas sa réponse. L'idée de devoir faire un serment d'allégeance ne semblait pas l'enchanter le moins du monde. Mais elle savait qu'il accepterait. Tôt ou tard. Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Alors elle lui avait laissé une nuit de réflexion, en femme conciliante. Et il avait apprécié, lui faisant pour la première fois preuve du respect qui lui était due par un « Merci, votre majesté ». Elle avait attendu qu'il sorte de dessous sa tente et dès le pan de toile retombé, elle avait accourue jusqu'à Jon, malgré tout inquiète._

_— Pensez-vous qu'il acceptera ?_

_— Après un discours pareil ? S'il n'est pas stupide, il acceptera, l'avait rassuré Jon Snow avec un sourire confiant._

* * *

Et il avait accepté. Ils avaient tous acceptés ses conditions. A elle. La jeune Daenerys Targaryen, née du Typhon, et mère des dragons. Elle avait réussie là où Vicerys aurait échoué. Elle avait retrouvé le trône de ses parents, de ses ancêtres. Le trône qu'elle pourrait léguer à ses enfants, un beau jour. Elle avait rétablie la paix, après cette longue, fatigante et sanglante guerre. Elle était désormais reine. Les Targaryen étaient de nouveau sur le trône de fer.

Deux de ses dames de compagnie commencèrent à lui tresser les cheveux et Daenerys accrocha les figurines que lui avaient données Osha sur un des bracelets qui entourait son poignet avec un sourire satisfait. Elle devait faire honneur à chacun de ses sujets, chacun de ses invités et elle devait avouer sans mal que porter les cadeaux d'Osha lui faisait plus que plaisir. Ces figurines étaient superbes ! Pendant ce temps, les Dothrakis aidées par une femme de Port Réal s'occupaient toujours de ses cheveux, et Sansa, un peu plus loin, fixait la robe d'un blanc immaculé, les yeux brillants d'envie. Elle aussi devait avouer qu'elle était splendide. Des dizaines de femmes y avaient travaillées pendant des journées entières avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. En offrande et acte de soumission, Ilyrio Mopatis lui avait offert le tissu le plus noble qu'il était possible de trouver. Blanc avec quelques reflets argentés, il était d'une finesse et d'une noblesse incomparable. Robb Stark quant à lui, pour montrer son accord et sa gratitude, lui avait offert une cape d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé où était cousue avec finesse une longue et douce fourrure blanche.

Et dire que ce jour aurait-pu ne jamais avoir lieu, pensa Daenerys en fermant les yeux sous les caresses faite à son cuir chevelu.

* * *

_— Je vous ai fait venir parce que certaines rumeurs me sont venues aux oreilles, claqua la voix de la Targaryenne, subtile mais tranchante._

_En vérité, c'était Lady Stark qui l'avait prévenue et la jeune reine avait été si courroucée que, par deux fois, elle avait dut reporter des entrevues, par peur de ne pas savoir se maîtriser Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Oh, les hommes et leur besoin malsain et mal placé, surtout ! N'aurait-il pas pu attendre quelques semaines ? Non, c'était trop demander, bien évidemment ! Le crâne de la reine bouillonnait et Robb Stark aurait juré qu'elle pouvait cracher des flammes aussi vivaces que celles de ses dragons._

_— Je ne vois…_

_— Non, Lord Stark. Je suis peut-être jeune mais pas idiote. Alors réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez me répondre._

_— Je suis navré, votre grâce, se contenta-t-il de lâcher à demi-voix dans un soupir._

_Il était sincère._

_— Comment avez-vous pu… ? Ne vous était-il pas possible de patienter ? Je veux dire, elle ne se serait pas envoler ! Et votre –elle baissa d'un ton –supposée future épouse ?_

_Le regard que l'homme posa sur Daenerys fit retomber d'un seul coup la colère qui la submergeait. Il était vraiment désolé. Il avait bien évidemment des circonstances atténuantes, elle en convenait. Lady Stark lui avait apprit de quelle façon cela s'était produit et après quoi. Lui exposant ses doutes, ses craintes… Si bien que désormais elles étaient siennes. La jeune femme était incapable de lui en vouloir, maintenant qu'il était là, devant elle. Alors elle soupira en se calant dans le grand fauteuil molletonné près duquel ses dragons dormaient._

_— Je… commença Stark avant d'être coupé par la main de Daenerys._

_— Asseyez-vous. Nous risquons d'en avoir pour un moment avant de trouver un moyen de vous sortir de cette impasse._

_Et ils avaient discuté. Toute l'après-midi. Puis au soir, la mère des dragons avait invité Lady Stark à souper avec eux. A trois, ils cherchèrent désespérément une solution. La mère ne voulait pas qu'Arya et Sansa se trouvent obligées d'épouser de parfaits inconnus. Pas après ce qu'elles avaient vécues. En somme, il n'y avait personne à marier mais c'était la seule chose qui pourrait arranger les choses : Un mariage. Un simple mariage pour rehausser l'ego abîmé d'un seigneur. Alors le regard de la jeune suzeraine se posa sur Lady Stark. Elle était veuve._

_— Et vous, Lady Stark ?_

_Comprenant le sous-entendu, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser sur sa robe sombre. La forcer à faire cela rebuter la jeune reine mais c'était le seul choix encore possible. Après ceci, ils devraient se confronter à l'idée qu'ils seraient à nouveau en guerre dès lors que la nouvelle du mariage du roi du nord se répandrait. Lady Stark finit cependant par relever le regard vers son fils et alors qu'entre eux se jouait une discussion silencieuse, elle finit par hocher la tête en reposant un regard dur sur la reine._

_— J'accepte. Dès que Port Réal sera reprit ou si la nouvelle se répand… Je m'engage à sceller l'alliance entre nos deux maisons moi-même._

_— Courageuse décision, Lady Stark, concéda la blonde. C'est tout à votre honneur._

_Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien se fit entendre et elle eut un sourire. Elle l'entendit à nouveau alors qu'elle grondait: « Non, Ghost, revient ! » mais quelques minutes plus tard le loup blanc s'était faufilé entre les tentures bordeaux et se posait à ses pieds, entre Drogon et Rhaegar, pas le moins effrayé par la présence des dragons. Un sourire amusé glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'hors de la tente, Jon pestait contre son compagnon à quatre pattes. Sous les yeux ébahis des Stark, Daenerys se pencha vers le sombre-loup et savoura le contact de sa fourrure entre ses doigts alors qu'il remuait la queue, heureux d'être au centre des attentions. « Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, n'est-ce pas, Ghost ? » chantonna la reine qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, ce loup passait la plupart de son temps sous sa tente. Près, tout près de ses dragons. Au début cela l'avait intrigué, elle devait l'avouer. Mais elle s'était finalement dit qu'il devait savourer la chaleur qu'à eux-trois ils dégageaient._

_Songeant qu'elle devait se reprendre devant ses premiers alliés, elle s'installa de nouveau et prestement dans le fond de son siège avant de vriller les Stark du regard._

_— Il nous reste un point à aborder, et soudain, sa voix claquait comme un fouet._

* * *

Elle s'observa dans le miroir à nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient habillement tressés et rassemblés en un énorme chignon désordonné. Des mèches bouclées entouraient son visage en forme de cœur et ses lèvres pleines s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire. L'énième de la journée. On la fit se lever et son peignoir en soie glissa autour de ses chevilles alors qu'on l'entraînait avec entrain près de sa tenue. Du bout du doigt, elle toucha la robe et savoura la douceur de celle-ci. Elle espérait tant plaire aujourd'hui. C'était important.

* * *

_— Comment osez-vous nous demander une telle chose, s'horripila presque Lady Stark, à moitié levée de sa chaise._

_Ghost la lorgna d'un œil mauvais avant de laisser tomber à nouveau sa tête près des pieds de la reine. Reine qui tentait de garder son calme et un air impérieux, sachant sa demande plus qu'osée. Mais elle en avait le droit. Elle avait tous les droits, elle était reine ! Leur suzeraine ! Et elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus, par quelque Lady que ce soit._

_— Je suis votre suzeraine, Lady Stark. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas l'oublier à l'avenir. De plus, je ne m'adressais pas à vous mais à votre fils. Au chef de la maison Stark, roi du nord et allié des plus fidèles, s'obligea-t-elle à préciser. Vous n'êtes encore ici que par amitié pour ce dernier mais n'oubliez pas que la décision lui revient. A lui seul._

_Elle laissa planer un silence suffisant avant de reprendre._

_— Alors, Lord Stark ?_

_— Je ne… Pourquoi ?_

_— Il m'a servi. Avec honnêteté, loyauté, habileté et sans réserve. Il a été un appui de taille et m'a offert les sauvageons sur un plateau. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour lui-même, mais toujours pour les autres. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu et peux voir… Il a tout de vous. Vous savez il n'a jamais rien demandé pour sa personne. Et maintenant que les corbeaux ne sont plus… J'aimerai qu'il soit remercié. A sa juste valeur._

_— Vous semblez avoir une haute opinion de sa personne._

_Après une longue inspiration, elle concéda en hochant la tête._

_— C'est vrai. Il m'a sauvé la vie, à deux reprises. Je crois qu'à ce titre, il a gagné toute mon estime._

_— Vous pensez donc qu'il mérite cet honneur ?_

_— A vous de juger, Lord Stark. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est votre choix. Alors posez-vous cette question : Est-il, selon vous, digne d'être votre frère ?_

_L'expression de Robb Stark était un mélange évident de dizaine d'émotions diverses et variées. Il aimait Jon comme son frère, cela n'avait pas à être mit en doute. Mais lui offrir ce cadeau, c'était renier ses origines. Le placer à la hauteur de ses frères et sœurs de sang. C'était tout simplement faire fie de son statut et de clamer qu'il était un Stark. Un vrai Stark. Comme lui._

_— J'accepte._

_Perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux jusque là rivés sur le pelage de Ghost, Daenerys releva le regard, surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Devant les regards ahuris des deux femmes présentes, Robb reprit, avec une assurance nouvelle._

_— J'accepte que Jon porte notre nom._

* * *

Le tissu blanc glissa sur ses courbes parfaites. On ajusta la robe et plaça de coûteuses broches sur ses épaules. Montées de superbes rubis, elles brillaient de milles feux. C'était splendide. Elle rayonnait. Littéralement. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse. L'hiver était là, se rappela-t-elle lorsque ses dames de compagnies posèrent sur ses épaules la cape offerte par les Stark. Elle y était presque.

Bientôt, ce serait l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Bientôt, tout serait parfait.

Elle ne remarqua que trop tard, selon elle, que les femmes qui l'entourait étaient toutes vêtues de tenues argentées. Tel était le code couleur de la journée, selon Sansa. Daenerys entendit le rugissement de Drogon avec ravissement. Elle était toujours plus heureuse lorsqu'il était près d'elle. C'était ainsi. Ils étaient un morceau d'elle. Et elle ne se sentait complète qu'avec eux.

Elle s'avançait vers la porte à double battant lorsqu'un raclement de gorge la retint.

— Vous avez oublié le truc le plus important, Khaleesi, lui dit la Dothraki avant qu'un coussin rouge ne soit posé devant elle.

Elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Elle ne portrait pas la couronne d'or que tous les monarques jusqu'ici avaient portés. Non, elle n'était pas pour elle. En revanche, l'attendait sur ce même coussin de velours un diadème en or blanc, parsemée de diamant et rubis. Il lui avait été offert par Tyrion Lannister, en gage d'allégeance. Le dernier des Lannister était d'ailleurs sa main. A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur ce bijou, son cœur battait de façon désordonné. Elle était reine. Elle avait réussi. Alors Sansa prit avec délicatesse le diadème et le posa avec une lenteur presque exagérée sur le crâne de Daenerys. Le poids de la couronne, loin de lui déplaire, la ravissait plus qu'il n'était possible d'imaginer. Elle était reine. Elle avait réussi.

— Etes-vous prête, votre grâce ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Était elle réellement prête ? Elle ne savait le dire après tout. Tout s'embrouillait autour d'elle et elle avait même du mal à savoir comment mettre un pied devant l'autre.

* * *

_**—** Alors que pensez-vous faire, maintenant ? demanda Daenerys avec une familiarité qu'elle ne faisait preuve qu'en petit comité._

_— A vrai dire.. Je n'en ai aucune idée, votre grâce, répondit Jon en refermant la tenture derrière eux._

_Comme à son habitude, Ghost fila tout droit contre Drogon et se blottit contre lui. La Targaryen n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela et se tourna à nouveau vers le propriétaire de l'animal, les sourcils froncés._

_— S'il vous plaît. Il n'y a personne, l'informa-t-elle en levant les mains. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom._

_— Bien votre… Daenerys, se reprit l'homme, gêné comme jamais._

_Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme et Jon se permit de sourire face à la situation. Jamais il n'avait été plus gêné qu'en sa présence. Jamais. Même lorsque son frère et Greyjoy lui parlaient des filles avec qui ils dormaient, ni même lorsqu'Ygritte l'asticotait. Pourtant elle était courtoise, polie mais il n'arrivait jamais à soutenir son regard plus que quelques secondes sans se mettre à rougir comme un gamin._

_— Vous êtes un Stark, désormais. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vivre en ermite le restant de vos jours… Je me trompe ?_

_— Je ne serai jamais totalement un Stark, pour certain._

_Le regard triste, ses boucles brunes tombèrent sur son front alors qu'il s'asseyait, la tête baissée. Il pensait très certainement à Lady Stark qui n'avait pas, ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire. Visiblement, lui, avait toujours eut de l'affection pour elle. Triste et furieuse à la fois, Daenerys s'avança vers lui, le dominant – pour une fois – de sa hauteur._

_— Vous êtes un Stark. Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas toujours été de nom. Mais vous l'avez toujours été de sang et de cœur. Vous êtes bien plus noble que la plupart des personnes que j'ai côtoyé, Lord Stark, continua-t-elle en insistant bien sur son titre. Ne vous attardez pas sur ceux qui ne valent pas un regard._

_— Merci, murmura-t-il après un léger silence._

_Ils esquissèrent tout deux un sourire timide avant de détourner le regard, gênés comme jamais._

_— On m'a proposé de devenir le nouveau Lord Commandant. Ce ne serait pas la vie de corbeau mais… Je ne vois pas ce qui me serait possible de faire d'autre._

_Depuis que ses dragons avaient détruit les marcheurs blancs, que la paix avait été presque rétablie, les corbeaux n'existaient plus. Seuls certains cherchaient à rétablir quelques personnes pour surveiller la « frontière » entre le nord et… Le nord. Ils auraient la possibilité de se marier. D'avoir des enfants. Une famille. Une vraie vie. Daenerys releva le regard sur Jon, le cœur serré. __Une vraie vie, oui. Mais dans le nord._

_— Et vous avez accepté ?_

_— Non… Je dois y réfléchir, hésita-t-il._

_Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard qui durant bien plus longtemps qu'aucun qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'ici. Il ne fut stoppé que parce que la Targaryenne sentait les larmes affluer au coin de ses yeux si expressifs. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait peur. De le perdre. Comme elle avait perdu Drogo._

_— N'acceptez pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement en laissant voir ses larmes. Je vous en prie, n'acceptez pas. Pour moi._

* * *

Elle continuait d'avancer dans le couloir qui lui semblait un peu plus étroit à chaque pas. Ghost, devant elle, menait la marche, fier comme un pape. Derrière elle, ses dames de compagnie marchaient au même rythme qu'elle, en murmurant. Elle les imaginait très bien l'observer à la dérobée avec un sourire en coin. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que Daenerys en avait mal. Elle devait se calmer ou son cœur sortirait de sa poitrine pour voler avec Rhaegar.

Puis la porte à double battant apparut dans son champ de vision. Osha et Ruka – la Dothraki – posèrent leurs mains des deux cotés et poussèrent dans un même mouvement, offrant à Daenerys une vue d'ensemble sur la salle du trône. Enfin, le moment était venu. Aujourd'hui, elle se mariait.

Tout les regards étaient posés sur elle. Tous ne regardaient plus qu'elle. Mais elle, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir étaient ses boucles noires, sa barbe de trois jours, ses yeux brillants et le sourire qu'il affichait. Voilà. Elle s'avançait vers lui, sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard aux gens qui se pressaient de chaque côté de la salle pour l'apercevoir. Non. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de vouloir et de faire… Était d'avancer. Un pas après l'autre en direction de celui qui avait calmé la douleur dans sa poitrine d'un regard. Elle avait confiance. Elle était sereine. Rassurée.

Très lentement, bien trop lentement à son gout, elle se rapprochait de lui. Jon Snow. Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire, Jon Stark, premier du nom. Lorsque finalement, à bout de patience et de volonté, elle arriva à sa hauteur au devant des marches qui menaient aux trônes de fer… Car oui, il y en avait deux désormais. Les épées des vaincus de cette longue guerre avait été forgé par le feu de Vicerion lui-même. Si bien que deux trônes trônaient désormais sur cette longue estrade de marbre. Un pour elle et un pour son mari.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jon, en retournant à la réalité de l'instant. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient si tendres que des frissons la parcoururent de toutes parts. Il l'aimait, elle le savait. Elle se retint de peu de poser une main sur sa joue, tant cette scène la touchait. Néanmoins, le maestre parlait. Elle tenta, elle pouvait le jurer, de l'écouter. Mais tout ce que son cerveau était capable de saisir était son besoin viscéral de regarder Jon et de lire les sourires et les « Je t'aime » silencieux que ses lèvres lui lançaient.

— Placez votre main dans la sienne, répéta le maestre à l'attention de Daenerys.

Avec un sourire désolé, elle s'exécuta et rencontra à nouveau le regard impatient de son futur mari. Ils devaient désormais prononcer leurs vœux. En parfaite coordination, leurs voix se mêlèrent.

— Père, Ferrant, Guerrier, Mère, Jouvencelle, Aïeule, Etranger. Je suis sien et elle est mienne depuis ce jour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Tellement accaparée par les mots que Jon prononçait, elle ne s'entendait plus parler. Elle se concentrait simplement sur ses lèvres, ses mots, sa voix. Grave, douce, chantante. Amoureuse. Alors ils s'embrassèrent. Tendre, doux, ce baiser avait le gout du printemps. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son époux en posant une main sur sa joue.

— La neige et le feu. La glace et la lave, murmura-t-elle comme une confidence.

— Peut-être que les loups peuvent cracher du feu et les dragons hurler à la lune, continua Jon sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et tournèrent le dos à leurs sujets pour montrer sur leurs trônes. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers de marbre, main dans la main. Sourire sur leurs deux visages. Elle s'installa sur le trône qu'avaient utilisé ses ancêtres alors qu'il se posait sur le nouveau. Le maestre posa la couronne d'or sur la tête de Jon Stark, roi de Westeros. Car oui, ils étaient tout deux sur le trône. Son mari et son roi. Son âme sœur.

— Vive la Reine et le Roi ! crièrent soudain des centaines de voix alors que Ghost poussait un hurlement.

Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait.

Elle était heureuse, ravie, sur son nuage. Elle était là. Avec son roi. Le bâtard du nord et l'homme, malgré lui, le plus noble de tout Westeros.

* * *

**INFORMATIONS**

* * *

**Le pourquoi de ce long, très long, one-shot? Pour faire simple ? Une amie qui, en étant fan, m'a totalement plongée (noyée, plutôt?) dans la série Game of Thrones et le couple Jon/Daenerys. Et dieu comme j'aime ce couple. Je sais qu'une des versions possible concernant l'arbre généalogique de Jon ferait que Daenerys serait sa tante, mais bon. Et puis, après 300 ans à se marier entre frères et soeurs ou, au mieux, entre cousins... Je vais me risquer à dire ... Entre tante et neveu .. QUOI DE PLUS NORMAL? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Que la lecture n'ait pas été trop périlleuse et que je vous aurai pas fait perdre votre temps !**

**A bientôt.**

_**Votre dévouée Shown.**_


End file.
